


No Devil

by flightoftheseraph



Series: Jack Kline Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Depowered Jack Kline, Depression, Dissociation, Episode: s14e09 The Spear, Gen, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline Whump, Sick Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: Jack saves his father from a brutal monster hunt and he tries to put the horror behind him and enjoy the holidays but he's struggling to keep his condition a secret.For theWhumpsquare of Jack Kline Bingo
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline
Series: Jack Kline Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658767
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	No Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted around Christmas but I forgot I wrote it. This is a bit of a depressing one forewarning (also I'm not sure when this would take place 100% but I imagine before the Spear would make the most sense)

Jack tried to draw breath as the clawed hands circled around his throat and held him in the air. The claws dug in his neck and the breath left his lungs as he was slammed against the wooden wall of the cabin.

He winced in pain - his eyes rolling into the back of his head as the room became darker and darker. 

"You let him _GO_!" the yeti growled and turned towards the distraction and Jack fell to the ground with a thud.

Blade in hand - Castiel glowered at the creature - before Jack could even begin to comprehend what was happening - Castiel was rolling backward as the yeti threw a punch where the angel had previously been standing.

Jack groaned and tried to stand, but the room still spun. He brushed his hands against his throat and winced. They needed to get to a point where they could deliver a fatal shot to its heart, but it was so large that neither of them could get close enough to get at it. 

Castiel lunged and stabbed the yeti in its thick coat. The monster bared its teeth and growled and knocked the angel aside into the wall and turned towards the Nephil and snarled. It was bleeding from the wound on its side but it didn't even seem to be slowed down.

Jack scrambled backward. His heart thudding in his chest. He was scared but he didn't want to let it show. He wasn't sure how they were going to kill this thing. Both of them were low on power and nothing they did seemed to slow it down.

Jack thought about what his father said earlier and in that second he thought quickly and focused what little power he had left on drawing the angle blade. His eyes glittered gold and slowly the blade drew closer. 

Castiel fought the roaring creature - tried to swipe him with his claws. Jack watched in awe as his father danced around the yeti's massive bulk.

It roared so loudly that Jack's ears rang. The angel blade gripped tightly in his grasp and he pushed himself to his feet. Anger flooded his system as he thought about the evil creature.

If he'd have powers he would have turned to ash on the spot. 

Jack swung his arm and roughly grabbed the muddy and thick fur. The yeti turned but it was too caught up in chasing Castiel to bother with him.

They'd found the yeti had completely destroyed a family that had been staying nearby. Two parents and two children were gone now because of this monster. If he had had his grace he could have saved them but he didn't. 

Jack used all the force he had in him - and the blade pierced its shoulder. Jack growled and twisted it further into its shoulder. He pulled the blade free as the creature dropped to its knees and Jack saw the opening and went right for its throat. Blood sprayed the front of his jacket and coat.

The last piece of grace glowed within his eyes as he wrenched the blade free again. He felt powerful - he felt like a hunter. It finally fell with a thud to the ground of the cabin.

Jack was quick - adrenaline making him dizzy. Castiel was getting to his knees. They'd _done_ it.

Castiel got to his feet and brushed off his coat. Jack coughed into the sleeve of his coat as they walked out of the cabin. 

"I'll let other hunters know so they can come and deal with the mess we left," Castiel turned to look at Jack. "Are you hurt at all Jack?" 

Jack shook his head he was shaking - his blood pumping and his heart was racing too, but he nodded.

They walked out into the cold. The wind blew and toss made Jack shiver. Castiel pulled off his coat and tucked it around Jack's shoulders.

It felt like hours since they got to the truck they'd taken. In the back still was the small Christmas tree they'd chosen when they'd heard the distress call from the family staying nearby. Jack's heart hurt. He wanted to cry and he wanted to get angry, it was so _unfair_.

The chill of the outdoors was chased away from them as they got into the car.

Castiel turned on the car radio and pulled out onto the road and before Jack knew it he was dozing off against the side of the car. The whistling of the wind and the rumbling of the road is what he awoke too. 

"Are we there?" Jack said. 

The bunker was quiet considering Sam and Dean were still asleep and Mary was out on a hunt and wouldn't make it back in time for dinner. 

Jack stretches and admired the snowflakes falling in large clumps from the sky. It was pitch black outside so it was even stunning to see the star against the rural sky - complemented by the falling snowflakes. 

Jack coughed into his sleeve and called his father over and pointed at the sky, "Look!" 

Castiel smiled, "They are quite beautiful, let's get inside before you get a cold," He adjusted the trenchcoat around his son's shoulders.

Jack walked down the bunker's stairs and headed for the shower to rinse away the last of the yeti's blood, sweat and dirt off him. He winced as he coughed loudly enough to echo off the Bunker's walls. 

The shower was warm and soothing. It was difficult to believe he'd been in the middle of nowhere - surrounded by darkness and trees only hours ago.

He spent longer than intended. Not needing to shower while he had his powers made him appreciate the therapeutic feeling of being clean. He dried off and green shirt and changing into comfortable plaid pyjama pants he met Castiel in the kitchen (who'd changed into a sweater of his own) and was assembling decorations.

"I thought in the meantime, while we wait for Sam and Dean to come back we could decorate the Bunker, are you feeling okay?"

Jack nodded and he thought for a moment, "I was feeling...like I was bad for killing the yeti the way I did. It felt.. _angry_. It hurt you and I felt useless I couldn't make it stop. I keep thinking what if I made a mistake or I hadn't been quick enough. I felt bad even though the monster was bad. Is there something wrong with me? Shouldn't I feel bad for killing something bad?" His throat was still sore from the fight - the words having tumbled out like an avalanche. 

Castiel's eyes softened - he turned on the kettle as he spoke again, "Jack, it's not a negative trait to have. You are remarkably empathetic and sympathetic. It's only natural to feel bad after a brutal hunt like that. I'm very proud of you. I want you to know that no matter what."

"If you want you can rest and we can decorate tomorrow," 

Jack sighed and made his usual tea - chamomile and added a ton of sugar and helped Castiel finish the rest of the decorations and begin to prepare dinner.

Jack still had a rock in his stomach. His throat felt tight and he coughed into his sleeve again. He sipped his tea to cover it up. 

The next few days were full of warmth and family - however, something burned within Jack's chest and it wasn't due to his increasingly painful cough. 

"I'm really proud of you Jack, what you did to save me, it wasn't easy and I know you feel guilty but you did what right, even though it was hard to do," Castiel said. Jack's smile was genuine - he was wearing a bright yellow sweater that had real blinking light sewn into the knitted pattern to make it look like a strung with Christmas lights. 

The sweater helped to cover the now fading yellow and green bruising from the yeti fight. Jack was also taking small sips of chamomile tea with extra sugar to soothe his throat. 

It almost made him forget about the fight. Taking selfies with his family - catching snowflakes on his tongue. The good things that made him smile and laugh. 

Jack excused himself as he put down his tea and returned to his room - he hoped the sound would drown out the loud and wet coughing.

He washed his mouth with water. Startled at the bright red as he spat it out in the sink.

Jack looked in the mirror. Seeing someone he didn't recognize. 

_Who am I? What am I? Who is that?!_

The puffy scar along his neck was different and strange. He brushed it with his hand and his pinched in pain as he touched the bruising surrounding.

_What am I now?_

Jack winced, the voice in his head would not be quiet. He covered his ears and pulled at his hair as he turned away from the mirror.

_I hate you. I hate you, be quiet!_

He didn't know how to answer his own question. Somehow the answer proved to be the scariest thing he could think of - he swallowed and stared at his reflection. His cheeks looked hollow, his eyes looked tired, the blood of the monster he'd killed had splashed across his neck and cheeks. He looked unrecognizable. 

He swallowed and turned away from his own reflection. His senses weren't as good as when he had his powers, but if he listened closely he could hear his family enjoying the holidays. He almost wanted to rejoin them and talk about his hunt but at the same time he was scared to leave his room.

Jack stalked over to his bed and fell down onto the covers. He curled himself in the blanket and pulled the cover over his head and coughed quietly into his pillow before he finally falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos are appreciated! :3


End file.
